Just Let me go Dejame ir
by Amie Blair
Summary: Basada en Alejandro de lady Gaga No song-fic . Las prostitutas y el amor van a kilómetros de distancia.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la Gran Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los para divertirme  
complicandoles la vida. =)_

**Just Let me go: **_Isabella era una prostituta. Pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras y no puedes sacartelo de la mente?.  
El amor y El sexo estan a kilómetros de distancia. _

_Basado en la canción "Alejandro" de Lady gaga. _

_Aclaro Basado, **no es un song-fic.**_

**

* * *

**

**Just let me go.**

_No tengo justificación de hacer lo que hago. _

_Se que mucha gente se cree mejor que yo, solo por que me creen menos por mantenerme así, a través de "la vida fácil"._

_Pero soy Joven, y puedo cometer errores; aunque este sea uno inmenso._

_Prefiero miles de veces mantenerme así, dejar que me toquen, sentirme sucia, sentirme perdida, que buscar un hombre del cual me pueda colgar a través de un anillo. _

_- ¿Qué si aquí existe el amor?_

_Jamás, te diré, el amor y el deseo son cosas con kilómetros de distancia. Una prostituta nunca puede sentir amor, por nada, ni por nadie, sencillamente somos muy poco para sentir eso; como lo explico, soy una máquina no una persona cuando entró a este lugar y por lo tanto me convierto en un objeto, los objetos no sienten._

- Pero, ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó el chico desesperado, angustiado por pensar que ella no sentía lo mismo por el pues estaba loco de amor por ella. - No me digas que es solo deseo, porque no te creeré, esto es algo más.

_Máquina de deseo, máquina de deseo, máquina de deseo, máquina de deseo._ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza Isabella. Pero, ¿Como ocultar algo tan grande? ¿Como ocultar el amor?, ¿Como negar que cada vez que el entraba por la puerta de la habitación su corazón saltaba exaltado?

- No pienses, Solo disfrútalo. Disfruta porque no tenemos nada que perder. - dijo seca y recordándose una vez y otra vez que ella no podía sentir nada.

* * *

Sus manos comenzaron lentamente a bajar el cierre de ese vestido que estaba hecho precisamente para sacar fácil. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que todo acabara rápido, deseando que la imagen de él se fuera, Deseando que la dejaran de atormentar, Deseando que este caballero terminara lo más pronto posible. El vestido cayó lentamente por su cuerpo, demasiado lento para su gusto.  
Ella sabía lo que venia ahora, pues era la rutina de este caballero, una, otra y otra vez de la misma manera. Quizás por eso viene a buscar sexo aquí, su esposa se aburrió y ya no quiere nada con el. Pensó ella buscando un motivo para que el caballero hiciera una y otra vez lo mismo. El sonido de un suspiro contenido la hizo despertar y saber que el ya había comenzado con la nueva etapa, los besos.

Y el apareció ahí, como un fantasma que la perturbara, que le decía que estaba haciéndolo todo mal; y de inmediato ella deseo que los besos que estaba recibiendo no fueran de ese caballero, sino de él, su único y verdadero amor. Puso sus manos en el pecho del caballero y este se puso nervioso, ella lo alejo y se separo del, camino sin mirarlo hasta el velador y saco el último cigarrillo que quedaba en la cajetilla que el caballero había dejado ahí cuando se deshizo de su chaqueta. Lo tomo y volteo para decirle: ¿Puedo tomarlo? El pareció extrañado, casi asustado, pero asintió. De inmediato ella lo prendió y se olvido de cualquier fantasma que podía perturbarla, y siguió con lo que hacia anteriormente.

* * *

- Vamos pequeña, no te comportes así. - dijo ofreciéndole un nuevo vaso de vodka - solo es un nombre y ya. - siguió preguntando el nuevo cliente.

- Suelo trabajar separando lo profesional con lo personal. Entiéndame, no es nada contra usted - se escuso.

- Pero pequeña - dijo retirando un mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo de ella - Sería mejor si me lo dijeras, así podemos llevar esto a un mejor nivel - dijo con vos seductora. Era por esa razón que ella no se atrevia a dar su nombre, tenia marcada la imagen y el audio de unas escenas en su mente donde cada cliente acababa gritando su nombre. "Isabella" había sido pronunciado por tantos clientes, que ella lo sentía sucio, y ya no quería mancharlo más.

- Bueno - acepto ella - Primero, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- El mío preciosa es, Mike - sonrió - Mike Newton, de los Newton dueños de la industria textil más conocida por estos lugares. ¿Y el tuyo, Pequeña?

- Mí no-no-nombre - tartamudeó - es... Marie. - mintió. El chico pareció Complacido, pero en ese momento una chismosa Tanya que pasaba por el lugar rió.

- No te dejes engañar cariño, Ojala esta puta se llamara Marie, su nombre es Isabella, no te dejes engañar - acotando esto se largo.

- Así que intentabas engañarme - dijo bebiendo de su copa.

- No, Sr. Newton no se ofenda... Marie es mi segundo nombre. - Y luego le regaló su sonrisa más encantadora, por supuesto el chico cayó.

Dos horas después la habitación donde siempre solicitaban a Isabella estaba siendo ocupada por ella y el chico Newton. Los gemidos del chico llenaban la habitación, se notaba a creces que el chico estaba disfrutando, Isabella se atrevía a decir incluso que el chico jamás había tenido mejor sexo que aquel por sus gemidos.  
Ella montada sobre él se movía según el compás de las respiraciones del chico, ya que la de ella estaban bastantes más calmadas. Cerró los ojos por un segundo deseando que el chico terminara luego para poder ir a tomar una ducha, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo recordó esta misma escena pero con otra persona, con la verdadera persona que ella desearía que en ese momento estuviera disfrutando de lo que ella hacia. Con el amor de su vida.  
Pensó que esto no podía ser posible, pero se sintió realmente excitada por primera vez en toda la noche. Comenzó a montar al chico desesperadamente, deseando ese orgasmo como nunca. Pero todo se arruino cuando el chico la llevo a la cima gritando _"Isabella"._

_(Don't Call my Name - No digas mi nombre)_

* * *

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más? - preguntó el chico inocentemente.

- No - respondió seca - Tengo otros clientes.

- ¿Y que tal si nos vemos en la noche?

- No puedo, estaré solicitada.

- Entonces me pasare por aquí otra vez en la semana - sonrió.

- Si quieres, pero no se si te podré atender, me he convertido en una de las más solicitadas y no se cuando pueda ofrecerte mis servicios. - dijo buscando por la habitación su vestido. Estaba segura que había caído al lado del sofá anoche.

- ¿Ahora le llamas "ofrecer servicio"? - preguntó el.

- Si, lo que yo ofrezco es un servicio.

- Por favor, se que conmigo no es un servicio y puedes dejar de decirme Sr. Cullen, sabes mi nombre. – dijo un tanto enojado. La formalidad que había impuesto Isabella llamándolo "Sr. Cullen" le molestaba.

- Sr. Cullen le diré desde ahora y siempre, si le gusta bueno podré seguir ofreciéndole mi **servicio** - enfatizó - y si no, bueno, búsquese otra puta. - Y por fin encontró el maldito vestido escondido entre los cojines. Se lo puso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

- Espera - la llamó - No te vayas aún. Podemos tomar desayuno.

- Debo irme, ya le dije.

- Por favor - dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo cerca la atajo del brazo para que no se fuera.

- Por favor, Sr. Cullen déjeme ir.

- Solo si prometes llamarme por mi nombre. - pidió.

- Esta bien, Edward, Ahora déjeme ir - Y en ese momento la mano de el soltó ese frágil brazo. La chica no espero nada para arrancar de ahí.

_(Just let me go – Dejame __ir__)_

* * *

Las reglas están claras. - Se recordó. - El no tenía permitido volver a entrar a ese club después del escándalo que se armo cuando vio a Isabella coqueteándole a un cliente. De inmediato Aro (el dueño del club) le prohibió la entrada al Club.

Pero ¿Qué hacia ella ahora? El estaba ahí, clandestinamente, ¿Debía llamar a seguridad para que lo golpearan hasta que lo sacaran del Club? o ¿Debía incumplir las reglas dictadas por Aro y esconderlo?

¡Que rayos! se dijo a si misma. Lo deseaba ahora mismo, sin importar lo que digiera Aro, eso no cambiaria.

- Debes irte, Edward, si te encuentran...

- Shhh - la interrumpió - se lo que me pasarán. Pero quiero decirte algo - dijo nervioso - Solo quiero que sepas que te deseo, que te quiero, pero no de la manera que tu crees, no solo deseo tu cuerpo, te deseo a ti completa, Estos meses hicieron que me enamorara de ti, sin importar que no se ni tu nombre. Solo se que te amo. - Esas palabras fueron claras para obligar a tomar la decisión de Isabella. Corrió hasta el teléfono y marco el número directo a Aro y le contó quien se encontraba en su habitación.

Los guardias no duraron en llegar. Lo sacaron a la fuerza, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Pero era mejor así. Porque ella no podía dejar de pensar que eran mejor mil patadas a enamorarse de un objeto. Las prostitutas y el amor no van de la mano, nunca.

Y luego, se posiciono frente a su ventana que daba directamente hacia la calle y observo las 41 patadas que le dieron a Edward.

Y con cada una se recordaba que todo era culpa de ella, por dejar que todo fuera demasiado lejos.  
Ella no debía enamorarse de el, aún así, lo hacia y ya no podía hacer nada contra eso.

* * *

Aro la llamo una hora más tarde para saber todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido. Pero obviamente era solo una estupida y vaga excusa, el quería sexo.  
Así que Isabella ya cansada de un largo día, se dejó tocar, besar, todo con tal de que terminara luego el día.  
Su nombre no tardó en aparecer, el sucio y usado "Isabella" hizo que esta se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.  
Aro la hizo "suya" dos veces esa noche, ella ya no resistía más. Se sentía demasiado miserable como para seguir ofreciendo sus servicios, pero Aro no era así, el quería más y más.  
Isabella opuso resistencia, pero el solo rió.

- Isabella, no estoy preguntando si quieres, es una orden. - sentenció.

- Aro, estoy cansada, ya atendí a 3 clientes hoy, no puedo más de cansancio - se excusó.

- Isabella, Dí una orden - dijo volviendo a comenzar a tocarla.

- Aro, por favor - dijo apartando las manos de él.

- Isabella, cállate ya. - Y el se posiciono encima de ella, ignorando todo lo que Isabella siguió diciendo. Para ella era demasiado esto. Así que lo aparto. - Puta, asume lo que eres, y haz tu trabajo. - pero eso fue peor para ella. Si era una Puta, ella lo aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que los demás tenían derecho a llamarla así.

- **No me toques **- dijo con voz firme - ya no quiero que me toques, beses, Yo no soy tuya Aro. Yo no soy de nadie - diciendo esto se levanto de la cama en la que estaban, tomo toda su ropa y salio por la puerta con la frente en alto.

(_Don't wanna kiss, __Don't wanna touch - No quiero que me beses, No quiero que me toques)_

* * *

Paso meses pensando en el, pero nunca lo volvió a ver.

Ella se mudó a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, quizás los primeros meses no tenía mucho dinero pero tenía dignidad que era mejor. Luego, consiguió un nuevo trabajo, aunque haciendo lo único que ella pensaba sabia hacer. Pero ahora el trato era mejor, casi ni mantenía contacto con su jefe, lo había visto una o dos veces a lo máximo.

Era un día común en su trabajo, no esperaba encontrar ninguna novedad. Saludo al portero y se dirigió directamente donde la organizadora de la "agencia".

- Ángela, ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

- Tu primer cliente ya te esta esperando en la habitación 13. - dijo amable.

- ¿Su nombre? - dijo revisando la ficha de sus horarios del día.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen - Isabella sintió que le faltó el aire y lentamente comenzó a perder el color - Isabella, ¿Te sientes bien? - Ella logro asentir. Camino a paso lento hacia la habitación número trece.  
¿Como es que la había encontrado?, ¿Qué es lo que quería?, ¿Porqué no la dejaba en paz?, ¿Cómo la encontró?  
Las preguntas fueron esfumadas de su mente cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba.

El no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de haberla visto, Isabella obligo a sus pies a caminar, pues estaban paralizados de la sorpresa. No alcanzó a dar ni cinco pasos cuando pregunto: ¿Como sabias que estaba aquí? El sonrió complacido.

- Hola, Si estoy bien, También te he extrañado. - ella enarco una ceja esperando respuesta - Te busqué incluso debajo de las piedras, y luego un amigo visito este Club y te vio.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de buscarme de una vez, Edward? Lo nuestro acabo, si es que algún día tuvimos algo. - Dijo ella sacándose el abrigo.

- Dime tu nombre - exigió saber ignorando la pregunta de ella.

- No encuentro motivo para hacerlo.

- Dímelo.

- No lo haré.

- Dime o lo averiguare de todos modos.

- Isabella - salio de sus labios, pero el no reacciono de ninguna manera. - Ya ahora lo sabes. ¿Tanto influía?

- Si, ahora se que no eres capaz de mentirme.

- ¿Ya sabias mi nombre? - preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Si, mi amigo, Mike Newton me lo dijo, al igual que me dio la dirección del nuevo Club donde trabajabas. ¿Porqué te cambiaste?, ¿Pasó algo? - quiso saber realmente interesado.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo o nos quedaremos toda la hora hablando?

No falto más de 5 minutos para que ambos estuvieran desnudos sobre la cama. Ambos realmente excitados disfrutaron del rencuentro como si fuese la primera vez.  
Isabella se sentía en la luna y Edward en el cielo. Ambos gemían al mismo tiempo, Ella se sentía sorprendida de que el había sido el único capaz de sacar un gemido de su boca en los últimos 10 años, y el estaba disfrutando de que por fin la había encontrado y que la estaba haciendo gemir de placer.  
En ese momento ella comprendió.

Nunca perteneció a ningún club.

Nuca fue propiedad de ninguno de sus clientes.  
Nunca fue de Jake, Mike, Jasper, Aro, Demetri, Alec, Emmet, Sam, Seth, Jared, Riley, Eleazar, y ya ni se acordaba de todos los nombres.

Ni siquiera se pertenecía a si misma.

Siempre fue de él. Siempre fue de Edward.

Y esta vez disfruto que su nombre fuera pronunciado por los labios de él.

* * *

Luego de una apasionada tarde, Edward anunció que debía marcharse, aunque prometió regresar Isabella no quería dejarlo ir.  
Aguardo la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer y requiriera de "sus servicios" unas horas más, Pero el seguía insistiendo que debía marcharse enseguida.

- Volveré, lo prometo. - Dijo Edward antes de besar por última vez los labios de la muchacha.

- ¿Estas seguro de no querer quedarte unas horas más? -

- De querer, quiero, pero no puedo. - dijo suspirando frustrado. - Te prometo que volveré, esta semana. Te extrañare.

- Lo prometiste, esta semana. - dijo ella dejándolo ir.

En ese momento el teléfono celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, contestó inmediatamente.

- _Aló, si Claro. Jessica, si, yo pasare por ella al jardín, no te preocupes, claro... yo igual te... quiero. _- dijo nervioso.

Isabella no era tonta, había escuchado esa conversación en miles de sus clientes; esa llamada solo podía ser de una persona. "La esposa".  
Algo hizo Click dentro de la cabeza de ella, algo encajo, y luego se sintió estupida, ¿Como pudo pensar que un joven como él era soltero?

- Bueno, Nos vemos en la semana, Bella. -

- ¿Cómo se llama? - lo retuvo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú esposa.

- No soy casado - mintió.

- ¿Tienen hijos?

- Solo uno. - dijo seco - Isabella yo....

- ¿No deberías estar ya en camino? - El se quedó cayado. - ¡Vamos! tu hija te esta esperando en el jardín y tu estas perdiendo el tiempo con una prostituta...

- Isabella... - Dijo Frustrado - Si, Debo irme. Te Prometo que hablaremos en la semana... vendré incluso mañana y...

- No - lo interrumpió - No vengas mañana, y tampoco te preocupes en venir en la semana. Si vienes le pediré a seguridad que te saque.

- Por favor... Isabella... Recién te estoy recuperando y ya...

- ¿Recuperar? ¿Dijiste recuperar? - Ella rió - Para recuperar algo debió haber sido tuyo en algún momento... Yo nunca fui o seré tuya. Si fuera por lo que hemos vivido que te atreves a decir que soy tuya... Tendrías que compartirme con miles de clientes.

- Pero tú y yo... lo nuestro es diferente.

- No Edward. Esto no es diferente, Yo no soy de nadie, Olvida donde trabajo, mi nombre y nuestro pasado, No vuelvas a buscarme, yo no soy tuya.

- Isabella... Por favor, No me hagas esto, No me dejes perderte... Por favor. - dijo desesperado.

- ¿Puedes salir ya? ... Tengo más clientes que atender.

Isabella podía vender su cuerpo, su espíritu, su dignidad, pero no era mala, y nunca se permitiría arruinar un matrimonio, y mucho menos donde había un hijo. Ya no importaba nada. Prefería tener una conciencia limpia.

- Isabella…

- ¡Seguridad! - gritó ella.

_(I'm not your baby - No soy tu nena)_

* * *

_Espero que les guste. _

_Review Please :). _

_XoXo _

_Just Let me go - by "Amie Blair"_


End file.
